


Leather and Lube

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-24
Updated: 2004-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Sequel to "Release". Spike thinks Angel's new CEO wardrobe could really use some leather.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643265) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



> Ok, this is both for [](http://evilmaniclaugh.livejournal.com/profile)[**evilmaniclaugh**](http://evilmaniclaugh.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hellsbells.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hellsbells.livejournal.com/)**hellsbells** who actually requested this way back in the fifties when... ok, so it was just in March, but still...
> 
> Yes, finally here is the sequel to Release that you have all been begging for. Or not. It can be read alone, but I suggest you read the other one first *coughandfeedbackcough* because they kinda go together. Like Spike and Angel.
> 
> Hugs and kisses to the wonderful [](http://evilmaniclaugh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://evilmaniclaugh.livejournal.com/)**evilmaniclaugh** who put up with betaing it twice because I'm a stupid idiot that sent her the wrong version and she still said it was good. Love you, baby.
> 
> Is this beginning to sound like an Oscar speech? I better wrap it up before the music starts then. I give you...*drums please*

Kicking the tire of a red Ferrari does nothing to calm Spike’s nerves. He wishes that they’d gone straight to the mall, coming back here might throw Angel back into reality, the one where he hates his childe and would break his promise without any regrets. Already he’s been gone quite some time and the excuse of having to sign some papers before he can take the day off is beginning to sound pretty lame. Letting his gaze linger on the elevator door one last time, Spike sighs and turns away. Guess he’d better pack that bag anyway.

He’s almost reached the car when a hand grabs his shoulder and turns him quickly around.

“Going somewhere?”

His heart hardly has time to jumpstart with relief before he’s seized in a breathtaking kiss and he finds himself holding onto his Sire for dear life. All right, so he was scared. Love’s bitch, that’s him. He should know better though, than to offer up his heart only for it to be stepped on once again. But it just feels so good being wanted, needed, even if it will only last for so long.

When Angel finally lets him go he is gasping for unneeded breath, his lips swollen and bruised, pupils dark with lust. Maybe they should just skip that whole mall thing. But before he can seduce Angel back to his flat, his sire is sliding into the driver’s seat of the car, cheerfully humming an unrecognisable tune. For a moment Spike can’t help worrying. He hasn’t seen the old man so happy since…But Angel’s smiling eyes sooth him and he walks around to the other side.

“My car, which means I should be driving, mate,” he quips as he lights up, rolling down the window when Angel gives him a look. When that doesn’t do the trick he grins and lights up another one, slipping it in between Angel’s lips, stroking his thumb lightly over them as he withdraws his hand. The tiny inhale of breath makes him smirk and he puffs out a near perfect ring of smoke.

“Only yours on loan. And anyway, if you’re driving you can’t do this.”

Reaching over, Angel takes Spike’s left hand and places it in his own lap. Obviously the kiss had some effect on him as well. Feeling the cock twitch underneath the thin fabric, Spike grins and slowly pulls down the zipper, sliding his hand inside. The damp silk broadens his smile. Guess Angel is going all the way to keep his end of the bargain. Flipping the half-smoked cigarette out the window he leans over and blows smoky air on the straining bulge. Immediately it jumps, hitting him eagerly on the lips. He can hear Angel groaning above him and the sound makes him bolder. He pulls the silk down and allows the erect member to meet his lips then licks it soothingly, savouring the salty taste. A drop of pre-cum is threatening to fall so he catches it with the tip of his tongue and smears it over the swollen head. The gasps and moans are becoming more frantic and when he nibbles gently with blunt teeth Angel moves his right hand off the wheel and entangles his fingers in Spike’s hair. No pressure, just holding him in place with a trembling hand.

He continues his teasing until they get to the mall, bringing Angel to the brink again and again until he can feel his thighs shaking from the effort off holding back. As they pull into the underground parking lot he finally takes it all in, swallowing around the head as Angel shoots his load down his throat. They only just miss a parked car and come to a shrieking halt.

Gently tugging the clean-licked cock back inside, Spike sits back up. The fierceness of the kiss is even greater than last time and he can feel his lip splitting. The taste of blood mixing with that of Angel’s semen throws him back about a century or so and when he is finally released it takes him a while to realise where they are. Angel is already getting out of the car, a smug smile on his face, hitching up his pants and running his fingers through his hair.

Well, he should be smug, Spike thinks. Less than 24 hours ago they were barely tolerating one another and now Angel has his boy curled around his little finger. Spike knows better than to fool himself with fantasies of declarations of love. He’s not even looking for a simple gesture to show that this is something real, not just Angel high on sex. It will hurt, when his Sire finally crashes down and realises what is happening but that’s nothing new for Spike.

Wondering whether he will be shipped out of the country or simply staked, Spike gets out of the car and follows the old man as he strides into the mall, like an arrogant cock that’s just fucked the whole hen house. The way he looks back impatiently, telling Spike to hurry up, reminds him too much of Angelus and that’s the final straw. This is not the 19th century, he is not Angel’s little lap dog and he will make him remember that. Oh, yeah. This will be fun.

Angel feels like he’s sitting on the top of the world. Damn, his boy is good! Shivering slightly as he remembers that soft tongue on his cock he wonders why they haven’t been doing this since corporeal day one. Well, ok, so they haven’t exactly been the best of friends since Spike’s return and that is putting it mildly. They have… issues. Buffy is just one of them, but without question, the biggest. He hates the idea of the two of them together, kissing, cuddling, fucking. Her slender fingers on his lean body, his soft lips on her skin. Makes him see red, just thinking about it. Makes him want to rip Spike off her and fuck him until he can’t walk anymore. He can hear Angelus growling in the back of his mind and he soothes him with promises of things to come.

This whole thing had taken him completely by surprise. It shouldn’t have, considering the sexual tension between them. Spike always was a charmer, sex practically radiates off him, and all the reminiscing and familiar bickering had brought back Angel’s longing for the way things were -- before souls and guilt had ruined everything. Minus the killing, of course… mostly. Angel just never thought it would actually happen. For one, Spike seemed far from interested in returning to his Master’s heels. He even seriously doubted that the vampire saw him as such any more. The thought made Angelus angry, but the strange thing was that it made the soul flutter slightly, like it felt some relief at being freed from that responsibility. And now…?

Actually now he’s even more confused. His boy is back at his side, but not exactly at his heel. And again he feels that flutter. It makes him stop in his tracks and look over at Spike who is at the moment checking the mall map, undoubtedly looking for the leather shop. He looks anything but submissive; actually he looks rather mischievous. When he feels his Sire’s eyes on him he cocks his head and gives him a happy smile. Well, whatever their arrangement is, Spike seems content, and a happy Spike usually leads to a happy Angel. Or a very pissed off one. But no, this is just a shopping trip, just to get the clothes he needs to hold his end of the bargain. He must admit he’s looking forward to it. Not only to feel the familiar leather hugging his thighs or velvet caressing his chest, but also the reaction back at the office. He wonders who will be the first to pull out a stake. Once upon a time it would have been Cordelia…

Like smoke from a broken toaster Spike can see the signs of yet another brood dawning. Now they can’t have that, can they? Better get the old man moving and back into his happy, smug mood. Happy, smug, _oblivious_ mood. Fighting back a smirk he slips an arm around Mr. Broody’s waist and starts chattering happily away.

Angel looks around in panic, desperately trying to free himself. One hurt look from Spike and he gives up, he can do this. Not like they are the only males being… intimate. And anyway, they’re vampires. Who cares what people think? Were those girls laughing at him?

“…so I guess we’re going with black, yeah? Only colour for leather, I say. But I was thinking, luv, dark chocolate for the shirt, heh? Fancy that? Don’t know where we’re gonna find that though. You’d think they’d have some proper vampire shops here, this being L.A. All right, here we are then.”

As he is being ushered into the leather shop Angel hesitates for a moment. What the hell is he doing? Then the aroma hits his nostrils and he is lost. Oh, yeah. This is what it’s all about. Nothing like the smell of new leather. Reminds him of sex and blood and a naked William chained to the wall.

After some browsing, disapproving looks and ‘what do you mean I can’t fit into that size anymore?’ they finally settle for a pair that look right and are soft as lambskin. He heads for the fitting room, hoping against reason that Spike will let him do this by himself, a hope which quickly evaporates as slender arms encircle him and start loosening his belt.

“Spike!” he hisses between his teeth. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Helping you out, mate. Not like you can see yourself in the mirror, is it? Someone has to tell you how gorgeous you look.” Spike’s soft voice vibrates against his back and he can’t help gasping as cool fingers slide inside his boxers, giving him a light stroke before his pants are pulled down.

“You need to kick off your shoes, luv, or this is never going to work.”

“I can undress myself, Spike.” But he still does as he’s told.

“I know you can, you’re all grown up now. But it is so much easier when I do it for you.” Spike is kneeling in front of him now, looking up at him through sooty lashes, licking his lips. “And so much more fun.”

The lust in his boy’s voice makes Angel shiver and he closes his eyes for a moment, fighting to regain his composure. A fight soon lost as he feels a wet tongue licking the inside of his thigh. A matching sweep on the other side and then… nothing. Frowning he opens his eyes to see that Spike has gotten up and is taking up the leather pants, looking at them critically.

“Now, you’re sure this is your size?”

Switching his attention to Angel’s body he looks him up and down, resting his eyes a tad too long on the waistline.

“Yes!”

Annoyed, whether it is from the remark about his weight again or the lack of licking he’s not quite sure, Angel snatches the pants from him and slips them on. Oh, God! This feels heavenly. And they actually do fit. Giving Spike a smug smile he turns around to give him a good look at his backside, which he just knows looks biteable in these. And gives a loud yelp when Spike proves him right.

“Ow! Damn it, Spike. I haven’t even bought them and you’re putting teeth-marks in them?”

“Sorry. Just couldn’t help myself, could I? Damn, you look good in those pants. Oh, fuck! Wait a minute.”

Puzzled, Angel turns around only to find Spike missing. Where the hell did he go? Can’t he stay put for five minutes? Annoyance is creeping up on him again, when Spike comes bursting through the door, throwing a tin box at him.

“Here, that should do it.”

“What…?” The clank as Spike’s belt hits the floor answers his question abruptly and he looks at the round tin box in his hand. ‘Love your Leather’ it says. Spike’s white ass wiggling impatiently at him wakes him up and with trembling fingers he zips down and pulls himself out, only holding back long enough to smear some of the clear grease on his cock and thrusting a slick finger inside the twitching hole a few times, before shoving inside.

With a loud grunt Spike presses back against him and Angel covers his mouth with his hand, biting back his own need to growl when he feels fangs slice into his palm. Reaching for Spike’s erection with his other hand he sets a fast pace. He can hear customers outside and the clerk’s heart is beating a little too fast. Sure enough, when he sniffs the air a faint smell of human arousal can be detected mingling with the strong aroma of his own and Spike’s. That the man clearly knows what they are doing only arouses him more and with a series of hard thrusts he comes violently in his childe, biting through the thin t-shirt to keep himself from howling. Through the loud buzzing in his head he can feel Spike sucking fiercely from his hand as he shudders his own release.

Panting they lick each other’s punctures clean, before straightening and fixing their clothes. This time it is Spike who reaches for Angel’s lips, tasting his own blood on his tongue. The tender kiss is in stark contrast to their brutal coupling and for a moment Angel is taken aback. But before he has time to analyse what it might mean Spike is gone from the rather messy room, slipping his coat back on in one swift move. Keeping the leather pants on, Angel pays and they walk out of the store, the clerk staring after them with a longing on his face.

“So, luv, what do you wanna do now? Don’t know where we can find that shirt… Oi, look at that!” And so he’s off.

Wearily Angel follows him into the punk store. On the walls hang t-shirts with various strange slogans and pictures. Spike is practically bouncing with happiness as he explores the variety of jewellery and dog collars. Hmm, that wouldn’t be such a bad idea… For a moment Angel gets lost in a fantasy of Spike on a leash, wearing nothing but a collar. A tap on his chest wakes him up and he looks startled into Spike’s reprimanding eyes.

“No.”

“What? I wasn’t…”

“Yes, you were.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He tries to look indignant but Spike only raises his eyebrow before turning back to the display. He fingers a pair of bracelets absentmindedly until something else catches his eye. Mesmerized he runs his finger over a row of thumb rings, trying on a few before sighing and turning away. Again Angel feels a pang of guilt. He walks over, sliding a wad of ten-dollar bills into Spike’s pocket.

“Here, buy yourself something.”

Whatever he’s expecting it isn’t the look of incredulous fury on Spike’s face. He pulls out the money and shoves it back into Angel’s hand, before turning and striding out of the place, his duster almost knocking down a rack of posters in the process. For a brief moment Angel stares after him in shock. What the hell…? And then it dawns on him and he breaks into a run. He soon catches up with Spike who is heading for the parking space, practically fuming with rage.

“Spike! Wait! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I think you meant it **exactly** like that, _Sire_.” His voice is icy and he doesn’t slow his pace.

“Ok, maybe I did, but I wasn’t thinking. It’s hard, you know, breaking out of the old mould.” Grabbing Spike’s arm he forces him to stop and face him. “I just feel bad for neglecting you, for not helping you out when you asked me to.”

“I’m not a bloody whore, mate. I don’t take money for sexual favours.”

“Jesus, Spike! I wouldn’t pay you anyway.” The laughter in his voice softens the words, telling Spike that they’re back on track and he can’t help feeling relieved. Didn’t really want to leave, anyway.

“’S that right? You couldn’t afford me, I’m an expensive fuck,” he huffs and punches Angel not too lightly in the stomach.

“Cheapest fuck I ever came across. Lousy too.” Angel runs a thumb tenderly over the pale jaw, smiling when Spike closes his eyes with pleasure.

“That’s why you keep screaming my name, Peaches?” Raw, husky voice. It goes straight to Angel’s cock and he can’t help groaning.

“Only way I can remember it.”

Running his thumb over Spike’s lips where it is seized and bitten into with blunt teeth, Spike flashes his eyes open and the lust in them goes straight to Angel’s cock making him rock hard. They stare at each other, oblivious to the world around them, the noise of hundreds of people chattering, hundreds of hearts beating. It isn’t until a group of giggling teenagers walks by, pointing and making obscene gestures that they come to their senses.

“Maybe we should…?”

“Yeah. Later.”

“Not much later though.” Angel looks down where his cock is clearly not happy with turns of events and refuses to budge, no matter what his brain is telling it.

“Don’t worry. I plan to have you one more time before we leave.” A quick kiss that only makes Angel’s walking even more difficult and Spike is marching ahead, dragging Angel by the hand.

“Come on then. Have to find that shirt.”

And they finally do an hour and a half later. Ninety minutes, give or take, chasing Spike through the mall, in and out of stores, up and down escalators, quite a few times against the traffic, only stopping to buy him all kinds of strange food that Angel refuses to even taste. He is exhausted and wants nothing more than to go home and sleep. Or not sleep as it happens.

“Are we done now? Can we go home?” He knows he sounds like a whiny child, but he doesn’t even care anymore.

“Soon, luv. Just have to make one stop first.” Warily Angel follows him into the drugstore and stops dead when he sees what Spike is looking at.

“Spike!” he hisses between clenched teeth. “I am not buying that!”

“What? Too girly for ya? What about chocolate then?” Putting the strawberry flavoured lube back on the shelf he starts opening the packages, sniffing and tasting various brands.

“Spike. Lets go!”

“Now, you might like treating me like one of your rape victims, but me? I have a sensitive arse, mate. Need some lubrication to make it glide. Vanilla? Nah, not really our style, is it?”

“All right, all right. I’ll give you money to pay for it.”

“Told you before, I’m not taking your money, Angel. Here, this one will do.” He hands Angel an enormous economy-sized tube but he throws it back on the shelf like it’s made of holy water.

“I can’t. It’s… embarrassing.” Spike looks at him in astonishment. Is he blushing?

“What? You can kiss me in public, fuck me in a shop, but you can’t buy lube?”

“Sshh, people are listening.”

“What people? You mean the old lady over there buying haemorrhoid cream? Believe me she is more embarrassed than you. Aren’t you, luv?” he says raising his voice enough for the poor woman to look at him in panic and she flees the store, leaving the cream on the shelf.

“That was not nice, Spike. And I’m still not buying that. You want it; I’ll give you money for it.”

“That’s no fun.”

“So that’s why you want me to buy it? So I’ll feel embarrassed and you can laugh at me?”

“No. I want you to buy it so you can fuck my bloody brains out and still have me ready to go again in a few minutes. You might not have noticed, but I’m walking like a fucking penguin after this morning.”

“You are not. You’ve been running around like a headless chicken all day, so don’t give me that crap. I’m not buying it. We can use something else. Never needed this stuff before.”

“They didn’t have it before, did they? Oh bugger. Let’s go then.” He waves to Angel to walk ahead but as they step through the door something very cold and big is being slipped down the back of the leather pants.

“Erm… I suggest you run, luv.” And he’s off like a rocket.

Angel turns around in panic but one look at the clerk heading his way and he follows suit. Damn that punk! He’s gonna rip him a new one.

It’s rather uncomfortable though, running, as the tube starts gliding down his pants and if he didn’t have his coat on he’s sure the haemorrhoid lady would think him a partner in pain. He catches sight of Spike heading for the restrooms and runs after him in fury. Slamming the door behind them on the big handicap toilet he tries to sit down on the toilet-seat, only to be painfully reminded of the reason they were running. Glaring at Spike he pulls the gigantic tube out of his pants and throws it at him.

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“Why?” In a second Spike has dropped his pants, turned around and is shaking his ass in his face. “Need me to write you instructions?”

And for the second time that day Angel finds himself fumbling with the zipper on the leather pants. It gets caught and he nearly rips it apart in his frustration. Sitting back down, he smears a generous amount of lube on his cock, grabs Spike around the waist and lowers him down on his erection. God, it feels good.

They take it slower this time. Spike is raising and lowering himself, moaning and purring with pleasure. The once familiar sounds stir feelings he thought long forgotten and suddenly he needs to see William’s face. In one swift motion he lifts the boy up, swings him around and drops him back down on his cock. Limber as a cat he is. Not the first time that comes in handy.

They get lost in each other’s eyes for a moment before Spike dips down for a kiss. His lips are soft and he tastes of fries and noodles. He sucks on his Sire’s tongue, mimicking the lower movement and the sensation is incredible. Angel slides his hand in between them and grasps the hard cock, pulsing with need. A moan echoes in his mouth and he starts stroking it slowly in a tight grip. Before long Spike’s movements get more frantic and Angel releases his cock to get hold of the slender hips. His fingers press into the pale skin, rough enough to leave bruises and with brutal force he slams into his childe’s channel.

Spike feels like he’s being split open. With one hand jerking his own erection and the other holding tight around his Sire’s neck he can hear Angel’s name like a mantra in his head. Or is he really saying it out loud? Time gets lost and the whole world only consists of blind pleasure, the smell of sweat and cum and finally the taste of blood as they both tilt their heads and bite down. The room seems to vibrate with their release. Trembling they press their bodies together, still drinking slowly, savouring each other’s ambrosia. Finally Angel changes back and after a few nudges Spike reluctantly lets go as well. There are no words to describe how much he has missed this. The sex, the blood, the belonging. How can he ever let go off it again?

Angel doesn’t say a word when the small body in his arms starts shaking. He just wraps his arms tighter around the boy, running his fingers through the bleached hair, feeling the tears wetting his shirt. Wrapped in leather they sit, half-naked and damp, each of them thinking ‘What now?’.

fin


End file.
